Goku Daughter of Bardock
by supersaiyanblue267
Summary: My Second story and it features a Fem!Goku basically an abridged dragon ball/Z/super it will not be like that tales of the monkey queen cause it's full on comedy made by yours truly ON HIATUS for about two weeks
1. Beginnings

**SSB267: And I will walk, Oh sorry didn't see you there *turns off music *. Well after my failed attempt at writing I will try a new story (Fem!Goku) it'll be a comedy made by yours truly**

 **Gilroy: can I be in it?**

 **SSB267:NO you're only in xenoverse**

 **Gilroy: *mutters***

 **SSB267: ONWARDS WITH THE STORY**

Age 737: Mount Paozu

'oh what a beautiful day' thought the 68 year old martial artist Son Gohan as he wondered the beautiful Mt. Paozu *CRASSSSH* *BOOOM* 'WHAT WAS THAT' he thought. The old martial artist ran towards the crash site which he would find a beautiful baby girl with a tail

"Aww so cute I wonder where your parents are would you like a name how about Goku" *Author plays Cha-la-head-Cha-la* *baby claps hands and giggles* "okay your name shall be Son Goku" *Como ayaya Sparkling* *end song* "come on let's go home"

Frieza Planet 187

"Okay Prince Vegeta I have good news and bad news. The bad news is Your home planet and people have been destroyed" "M-my home my parents" "The Good news is we get to go to DAIRY QUEEN!" "My people" "DAIRY QUEEN!" "my planet" "DAIR-" " SHUT UP NAPPA AND TAKE ME TO THE DAMN D.Q. ALREADY".

Reacently purged planet

"Hello is anyone else still alive its me weakling Raditz" *silence* " well shit"

Planet Vegeta a few days ago

"It's a shame bbardock you didn't get to say goodbye to yur daughter" 'wait I have one of those oh god I have two wait raditz isn't a girl with his hair it just compensates for his little' " die monkeys" "oh no I'll just shoot a TINY BLAST! THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING" *Bardock's blast is engulfed into frieza's death ball* "Well shit" "Wait I'm seeing something, My daughter she grows up to be like her mom , she'll defeat Frieza KAROTTO!

 **A/N: well after that I'm Gonna try something hilarious for the next chappie p.s. subscribe Ryhmestyle on YouTube for Xenoverse 2**

 **Gilroy: am I gonna be recreated for xenovese 2**

 **Me: yep**

 **Gilroy: *runs around whooping * yay**

 **Me: see you next chappie**


	2. Raising an evil Baby

**Me: And I am back with the second chappie**

 **(Girl)Goku: will I get to speak**

 **Me:later oh and major shout out to Richard1080 for the support oh and all those who checked out the story and my page. I was at an arcade and I am probably not going to update tomorrow 'cause I be swimming I'mma shout out to my reviewers if I insulted anyone I am very very sorry ONWARDS WITH THE STORY**

Mt. Paozu 

"Now Goku don't touch that , hey get down from there , no not my mustache , a bath won't kill you just let me wash you." All this was driving Son Gohan insane with the bad baby girl with a tail she is being very disobedient with her kicking and screaming it would drive any sane man/woman nuts. She was very violent until one faithful day. "Come on Goku let's go for a walk" *pouty face baby looks at him* "that's the spirit Goku" *Gohan picks up the angry child and places her in his backpack*

With Raditz

'I'm going insane, I'm gonna die such a horrible death for any saiyan starvation I don't think we die until many months I've been here two weeks. Wait is that a spacecraft I'm saved' *Waves frantically at the ship*

Vegeta and Nappa

"I told'ya Dairy Queen would cheer you up Vegeta" "I'm still pissed off Nappa" *bleeping noise coming from the ship* **Lifeform on planet kbxzu3456 detected it is of Saiyan origin**

"Did'ja hhear that Vegeta" "I'm not DEAF NAPPA" "I'll just go get your pacifier " *Vegeta stares at him and Growls loudly bearing his teeth giving him the VEGETA Death glare™* "let's just get the saiyan down there" " 'Kay"

Later 

"oh it's you" says vegeta to Raditz "my Prince" "Ass licker" "Sire may I have food" "yes you may"

Son Gohan and Goku

"ooh look at the butterflies goku" *the baby shows no interest in it and spots an apple she then reaches for it and falls into the rivine*( **A/N: What responsible adult does that)**. "WAAAH" "GOKUUU"

 **A/N: next chappie learn if Goku lives or suffers a horrible fate next time on GDoB: Goku's 4th Birthday**


	3. I am a sociopath and I like pizza

Hiya **my loyal fans *sees two people* well it's better than none I guess I'll be making this story great so ^_^ progress**

Mt. Paozu age 741 ttime skip four years

'well' thought Son Gohan 'I guess things turned out fine actually' 'sure she's slightly retarded but she's an expert martial artist she can give me a run for my money' "grampa where are you" "behind you Goku" "oh I forgot heh heh" she grinned™ "so Goku it's your birthday today what would you like for your present" "grampa you're not supposed to tell me what it is ... yet"

Timeskip

"Happy Birthday Goku" "yay" "here for your present it's the power pole" "Aw Thanks Grampa *stomach growls™* can we eat please" "okay but. don't gulp it down (She did XD)"

* * *

That night

"oh man I gotta pee and fast" *runs out the door of the small house* "ooh pretty stars I'mma count 'em .. wait that one's a moon the moon I've never seen one before" "so pretty" *thump da-thump da-thump da-thump primal roar*

With Gohan

"oh shit" "well time to stop her" *runs outside to face the Oozaru* "I can't do it I just can't she's only a child better than most adults hell if it wern-*crush son Gohan was dead instantly °_°*"

 **A/N: hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk to you again. Mwahahaha finally this version (take 208) I love that line is from sounds of silence by simon an Garfunkel**


	4. You mean some poor Dragon

**Good day everyone I guess I'll be making this story now**

following morning 

"uggh my head brrrrr I'm cold cause I'm- *looks down* huh wher'd my clothes run off to I'm sure they were here somewhere oh well Grampa where are you gramPA NOOOOOOOOO PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE *sniffles* don't die" she cries. *Goku then buries him and gets something to eat i.e. fish* 

Several years later 

"ah man I'm hungry what should I get to eat" her stomach growls "fish yeah fish it is she says running towards the river 

Meanwhile on Mount Paozu

_Soon_ she thought _soon I'll be able to get my perfect boyfriend and or strawberries an unlimited source of them_

A saiyan pod 

"achoo what I am a prince of saiyans none the less I shouldn't sneeze unless hey who's talking about me" 

Earth 

"-- and we'll have a cute baby together" 

With our main protagonist 

_okay time to put taily in the water done_ a fish spots the tail and decided to get it. that was the last time anyone saw that fish alive, "Yay this'll keep me full till dinner time to go home I guess" she said while putting on her clothes that were recently dried after she fell into the water while tricking a sabertooth tiger to fall off a cliff. As she walked back she saw something a weird thing unbeknownst to her it was a car speeding fast down the dirt trail at breakneck speeds hitting our protagonist knocking her down "oh no I just hit that kid" she got out of the car to see if the kid was okay "oww that hurt die you monster" said Goku while attacking the car. "Hey kid stop that's my car" "huh who are you" "Bulma , Bulma Briefs" "hahahaha oh my kami that is underwear" "shut up your name" "Son Goku" "right well I'm looking for these" she said pulling out her dragon balls and telling Goku their tale "yeah I have one at home" "may I have it please I'll show you the difference between boys and girls" "wow you're a boy" "no stupid I'm the girl" "But who's the boy then" "you" "nu-uh grampa told me I'm a girl" "let's see then" both Goku and Bulma came out of the house with red faces °_° "Bulma did you have to pat it more than once" "be flattered kid" 

**A /N: °_° don't kill me please I'll stop this kinda stuff if you don't like it or find it offensive right um if you do like it good for you Super Saiyan Rose is O.P. as shit poor vegey**


	5. Return of the Psychic Warrior

**A/N: WiFi ran out plus new phone also Tepid Samoyed you can state your opinion all you like I appreciate your feedback plus I have creativity problems anyfeedback from the reviewers good bad nice mean appreciate and of course Fucking scummy dousche baggy ones any negative I'll just take it as a complement**

With Son Goku and Bulma

"so um Bulma I was just wondering if you are" "not in the mood Goku" "so no talky about this" "yup so get on the bike Goku and let's go" *they speed up and were driving down the road on Bulma's Motorcycle or bike for short just in case you didn't know* "Bulma can I go pee" "sorry kid but can it wait I need to go" "mummph okay fine but only because Grampa taught me if someone a boy or girl came to the house I should be nice to them he also told me for some strange like if I ever had kids never bring them to a ravine- hey Bulma where'd you go to" 'stupid kid she was more focused on her stupid story than on this true beauty and now I'll-' "well if she's not here I'll go pee somewhere" 'Ash that bi- wait she could draw out all the danger making it safer for me'

Son Goku

"Hello kid how would you like to play with me" "okay mister how do I play" "that's easy I just tie you up with this rope and we head back to my place for 'something to eat' " "ahhh yum that sounds delicious " "yup well more so for me than you kiddo" "huh I wonder what that means" 'holy shit that thing is going to eat her' "Goku it means he's gonna eat you" "Oh so that's what it means" *while caving in the pterodactyl's skull in with the power pole* "holy sh-" "Hey Bulma don't swear please it's rude" "right I'll try not to piss you off every now and again"

 **A/N: and so concludes this chapter or does it**

The far depths of space 

"Soon I shall have my new warrior that will destroy the Frost Demons and their armies ah speak of the devil I'm right here you weakling twats" *Several million soldiers appear* "oh fu-" **Enter Ride of the Valkeries** "come and get me losers your death awaits you all time to die" *Bardock fires and beam the size of several planets with the power of a Sun* "Fuck this shit I'm out" watched the first and last thing said by those of whom were present during that battle

With Raditz 7 years ago 

"Name" called out the testing instructor "WellI'mnotreallyrecognisedasvegetabutmynameisRaditz" "Well sweet Mary mother of God on a fourth of July picnic that was beautiful maybe we should sing together some time soon" "yessirIwouldappericiatethatverymuch"

With Vegeta 

"Nappa do we have to pick up that weakling" "ahhh your just scared that he'll figure out your secret you've kept hidden your entire life" "Nappa don't " "that you were born smaller than the average Saiyan male and female" "Fuck you" "Hey guys it's good to see you both again" "Raditz you you you you don't suck anymore and you're tall" "well actually I'm just tall" "Damn I thought seven years would change your losing streak"

Bardock 

"Soon I shall be there Kakarotta" "We will kill Frieza and his race see how he likes it then we'll use the wish orbs to revive the Saiyans and Planet Vegeta"

 **A/N: I'mma continue soon I'm tired huh *sniffs* dinner I'll continue tomorrow after school Bye**


End file.
